Reizbar please don't go
by Bankroll1001
Summary: This story is dedicated to Reizbar-Ookami. Enjoy.


Disclaimer- I do not own _YU-GI-OH._

**This story is for Reizbar-Ookami. The ending isn't want I wanted but it some how got in there. Not really funny, I epic failed that one and kinda emotional but I like it and might do a sequel if you want me to but I'm going to need some ideas from you guys. Anyway enjoy. **

* * *

><p>As Seto was passing his bedroom, on his way to the kitchen, he heard a sound that he promised to his self that he would never hear in his life again.<p>

… His Puppy was crying.

Seto _hated_ when his Puppy cried. It reminded him of how he found Joey in the alley behind his building, crying his heart out in a box while it was raining. That day was the first day of Joey's new life and the first day Seto vowed to do everything in his power to keep his Puppy from crying ever again and, that's just what he was going to do.

As he entered the bedroom, he noticed Joey was sitting at the computer with his head in his arms, crying. So he walked over to him and leaned down.

"Puppy, are you okay?" As soon as those words left his mouth, Seto found his arms filled with his Puppy.

"Seto she wants ta leave and neva come baaaack!" Joey whined in his arms.

"Who Puppy?" Whoever this person was, they upsetted his Puppy so much that he was speaking in his thick accent. He was going to find them and force them to do whatever Joey wanted. How dare they make him cry?

"_Reizbar-Ookamiiiii_!" he wailed and Seto winced at the sharp cry. So that's who made his Puppy cry. Well, he was going to find them and _make them __**pay.**_

"Puppy, where can I find this person?" As soon as Joey heard that line he knew he was going to regret this but, he just had to ask.

"Why?" Joey instantly sobered up. Seto was letting loose his 'there's going to be hell to pay' vibes and, after that last fangirl incident, Joey knew he had to calm his Dragon down. He **did not** want _Reizbar_ to get hit with White Lightning.

"_So I can make them __**pay**_." Seto said calmly. Joey knew that he had to do something. The calmer Seto was when making a death threat; the worst was bound to happen.

"NO!"

"Why not, she made you cry?" Seto exclaimed. This person hurted Joey, why couldn't he hurt them?

"Because she is one of the best authors on _fanfiction _that _ever lived_! That's why!"

"fan-who?"

" you dolt!"

"What do you do on that website?"

"You… you…I-" Joey could not tell Seto what he did on _fanfiction_, he just couldn't! He didn't fell like getting molested tonight!

"You do what puppy?" Now Seto was curious. What did he do on this website that made him blush like that?

"It's…. it's a website that lets people all over the world create stories about different things." There, he told him the truth. As long as Seto doesn't ask questions, he's okay… for now.

Seto was looking on the screen as Joey was talking and saw multiple stories of him and Joey together that was romance and rated M. He smirked. "Do you mean things like writing smut?" he teased.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? GET. OUT!"

"_No_. This _Reizbar _person made you cry and I want to know why so I can _make them __**pay**_." That is when understanding flooded Joey's eyes. He stood up and hugged Seto and laid his head down on Seto's chest. As Seto returned the embrace and started to nuzzle his neck, Joey took a deep breath and started to explain.

"_Reizbar-Ookami _is an author on _, _a website where you can write about anything for free and she happens to be one of our 'fangirls'. She is a wonderful writer but lately the reviews and demands that she gets from her readers really upset her and she thinks she should just delete her account and just stop writing.

A lot of people love her stories and would be really upset if she did that, including me. Not to mention her other readers like her _Kingdom Hearts _readers and her _Naruto _readers would be upset that their favorite writer stopped writing because of the _YU-GI-OH_ readers and start hating us. I don't know if she's having the same problem with her other stories but I do know that she addressed the _YU-GI-OH_ readers.

That's why I was crying Seto, because I don't want her to go because of the assholes that gave her bad reviews on her stories. She doesn't know that for every hater she has, she has ten more people that love her stories regardless of what she write about because **THEY DON'T REVIEW!** She is loved, people just don't tell her! And now she wants to leaveeee!" after that little speech, Joey broke down again.

Seto held on to Joey as he cried and then put him on the bed when he fell asleep. His Puppy really was thoughtful, but for once, Seto was at a lost. What was he supposed to do? It was obvious that _Reizbar_ was the victim here so he couldn't get revenge, but his Puppy was hurt. No. His puppy was hurting for another. This was that learn to share your heart crap that he remembered from either Tea or Yugi.

It was the reviewers fought for saying all that bad crap in the first place. All he had to do was find them then-… _crap_ Joey said these people are from all over the world! Well damn that plan is out. And plus, it's also the readers who like her stories and _don't_ review fought too…

…Looks like it's time to bust out the Tequila.

* * *

><p><strong> Well I hope you liked it and once again if you want me to do a sequel than I'll do one but I'm gonna need some ideas from you guys. <strong>

** Review! **

** (^.^)**


End file.
